Current mirrors are commonly used to provide bias currents and active load currents to the circuits in which they are implemented. Often, the voltage supply provided to a current mirror carries disturbances (e.g., noise) and provides such disturbances to the current mirror. Such disturbances may produce unwanted common mode noise currents in the current mirror, and these common mode noise currents may negatively impact circuitry coupled to the current mirror.